Support
by MixedMarc
Summary: Midoriya has done many great feats. Beat the Hero Killer, Muscular, and other villains, and saved a bunch of people along the way. However, could he really do all of this without...their support.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so My Hero Academia is my new favorite anime! Yay. Hopefully this is a good story to you guys. I'm gonna put this out there for fun really. I don't really like making epilogues, so just gonna skip all that and get right on rolling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **You all should know how the text will look so if you don't here it is.**

"Boss" – Regular Speech

' _Brat' – Thoughts or Flashback_

" **I hate you"** – speech with emphasis, and All Might

' _ **I hate you more'**_ – Thoughts with emphasis

 **Detroit Smash!** \- Special Moves

The first quirk recorded was a baby in the city of Qingqing. After that, many other people began showing special abilities. While the origins of the quirks are unknown, researchers have been able to develop ways to forecast what kind of quirk a person may have, the general age for the quirks to appear, and if you had a quirk or not.

Years have passed, and the quirk population now takes up 80% of the human population. The 20% left were labeled as "Quirkless". Being labeled Quirkless had many consequences. You are considered a cripple. You become a social outcast. Worst of all, you are barred from the most popular profession; Heroes. With the rise of quirks, heroes and villains also became a reality. As you can tell, the suicide rate of quirkless people is always at an all-time high.

After all, being quirkless is a fate worse than death.

"I'm sorry, but you're never gonna get a quirk."

There was loud clatter as the toy a four-old boy was holding fell to the floor. The mother was almost in tears at the callous words of the doctor.

"Are you sure?"

The doctor turned and retrieved a folder. He opened the folder and took out the contents to reveal a x-ray of a foot.

"Ms. Midoriya, there are many signs of a quirk, but there is a universal sign of quirklessness. If you look here on the pinkie toe, he has two joints instead of one unlike everyone else who has a quirk. You said you are fourth generation right?"

Izuku Midoriya had stopped listening as soon as he said he wasn't getting a quirk. If...if he doesn't have a quirk, then how was he gonna be a hero?

"Izuku, honey, what are you doing?" Inko Midoriya walked into the dark room illuminated by the computer in front of Izuku. He turned around looking as if he was barely holding from breaking down.

"M-Mom...can I r-really be a h-hero?" The mother didn't know what to say. She wanted so badly to say yes, but…Inko just runs to her child and hugs the little boy with all her strength.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooorrry!" The green haired woman sobbed while Izuku had only one thought.

' _No mom...that wasn't what I wanted to hear.'_ Yet neither of them noticed how the glow around Izuku seemed to dim.

"S-Stop it Kacchan! Can't you see your hurting him?!" Izuku shouted shakily. There was a little boy on the ground behind him looking terrified as well. In front of them stood three boys around the same age.

"Get out of my way Deku! Stop acting like your a hero!" The leader of the three, Katsuki Bakugo, had sparks release from his palms. The two beside him released their quirks as well.

Deku's knees were shaking like crazy, but he stood his ground. "No! Why do you have to be so mean?! If you...if you don't stop, I'll never forgive you, Kacchan!" Bakugo snarled before grinning maniacally.

"What can you do? You're quirkless! Without a quirk, your just a pebble waiting to get stepped on!" With that being said, Bakugo and his two lackeys rushed Izuku and started beating on him. Again, no one noticed the unnoticable glow from Izuku has nearly faded out of existence.

"It's not wrong to dream, but it would be better for you to start thinking realistically. There's nothing wrong with being a police officer. It's a respectable job even though most don't think it is." A gaunt man answered Izuku's question with brutal honesty.

The gaunt man in an oversized shirt and pants was really All Might, the number one hero in Japan. A few minutes earlier, he had just saved Izuku from a sludge villain that he had been chasing. The boy had latched onto his pants leg as soon as he jumped. After landing, All Might had ran out of time. He had reverted back to 'Small Might' which made Izuku scream and panic.

After calming the young fanboy down, All Might explained his situation to Izuku. He told him about the wound he received five years before that limited his hero time to three hours. After he was done, Izuku asked his long awaited question.

"Can I be a hero?" Only to be shut down just as quick.

"I'm sorry young man, but it is just too dangerous for someone without a quirk to become a hero. Try to enter the police department if you really want to do some good. While people don't give them enough credit, they do some good work. You can not become a hero." After another apology and plead of silence about his situation, the injured hero walked down the stairs from the roof that he had landed on.

If he had turned around, All Might would have saw the glow around Izuku completely vanish.

Now, Izuku was walking down a alleyway, when he noticed that, in his inattentive state, he had walked straight towards the disturbance he saw earlier.

' _How did I get here? Must be from my habit of looking for hero fights.'_ Izuku thought with a sigh. He walked closer and stopped in shock to see the exact same sludge villain that attacked him free and All Might nowhere in sight. "How? All Might took him ear-" Stopping mid sentence, Midoriya realized how it happend. ' _When I grabbed his pants! That must have been when it slipped out. This is all my fault.'_

Just a few meters away, a skinny blonde man in oversized clothing was going through the same thing. ' _This is my fault! If I had taken out the villain quicker, before it had reached the boy from earlier, none of this would have happened. Everyone is getting hurt and I can't do a thing about it!'_ All Might grimaced when the memories of a bloody smile surfaced.

"I don't get it why aren't the heroes doing anything." Someone from the crowd asked.

"Apparently, none of the heroes have a quirk suitable to handle the villain. Plus, I heard the guy took a middle schooler hostage." Responded another random person.

' _What?! I barely lasted a few seconds before I was almost out. It had to have been a few minutes since this started. I hope he can hold out a little bit longer. Because of my mistake.'_ Midoriya dwelled in his thoughts. He looked up to get a look of the middle schooler which was the exact moment the villain turned around to face his direction causing his mind and body to go dead cold.

"K-KACHAAAAAAN!" The 'quirkless boy' ran out from the crowd towards the villain.

"Kid! What do you think your doing?!" Death Arms roared after him.

' _Young Midoriya!'_ All Might could only stare in shock as a quirkless boy ran towards his doom without hesitation.

' _What am I doing? My legs are moving on their own! Think! What can I do. Aha! Page 25: Use any weak point to distract the villain to end the fight quickly.'_ Using the momentum of his run, Izuku twisted his body and threw his book bag right into the slide villain's eye.

"Agh!" Getting hit in the eye caused the villain to loosen his grip on Bakugo. The boy gasped for air, and then faced Izuku as the green haired boy clawed at the sludge.

"What are you doing here, Deku?!"

"I don't know! My legs just moved on their own." Izuku gasped out. Izuku was going through so many emotions he didn't know which to pick.

Bakugo stared at him in shock and could only ask.

"Why?" Izuku looked the boy in the eyes to see the fear and hopelessness etched in them. His thoughts went towards all the times he looked in the mirror and saw the same thing. He suddenly had an epiphany.

Why he always felt the need to help someone.

Why he couldn't run away when someone need help.

Why, no matter what, he was going to be a hero.

"B-Because, you looked like you needed help." Izuku said with a shaky smile. Such a simple answer, yet its meaning was not lost to either Bakugo or All Might.

All Might gasped before his body started to enlarge. The sludge villain regained control of Bakugo and cursed at the boy. "I am seriously getting annoyed at your attempts to get in my WAY!" The sludge swung a large hand of slime out ready to hit Izuku. As the villain brought down his arm, Izuku closed his eyes in response. Awaiting the hit that never came, Izuku hesitatingly opened his eyes to see All Might in his hero form blocking the attack.

" **I'm sorry, Young Midoriya. I put you down, and now, I'm the one who wasn't the hero. It's about time I PRACTICE WHAT I PREACH! TEXAS SMAAAAASH!** "

All Might grabbed both of the boys arms before punching with an incredible amount of force. The air pressure formed from the punch not only blew the sludge apart all across the alleyway, but also sniffed out the fires. Time seemed to be at a standstill till someone felt a raindrop hit them.

"Is it raining?" One of the spectators awed. Soon, everyone was looking up in shock before starting to cheer for the number one hero.

As the news crews began to crowd around All Might, the heroes and medics at the scene took the two boys to get them looked at. As Bakugo was off to the side getting praised for his fortitude against the villain, Izuku was getting lectured on his reckless behavior. The somber green-hair kid walked away with his head down.

Izuku was heading back to his home. "Man. Today has been the worst. Kaa-Chan is probably really worried. She's totally gonna take away my computer privileges." With a groan, he continued on his way till he heard a familiar yell from behind. He turns around to see Bakugo stomping towards him with looking furious.

"I didn't need your help useless Deku! I would have been fine on my own! You didn't do anything! I don't owe you jack shit, you hear me!" Bakugo roared at his former friend. The explosive teen brushed past Izuku and walked away. Izuku stared at his back till the boy was gone before he turned downcasted.

"I really didn't do anything."

" **Nonsense!** " All Might announce as he sped in front of Izuku.

"All Might! Where did you come from? I thought you were held up by the press." Izuku questioned the large man.

" **HAHAHA! Nothing can hold me fo-AGGH!** " Blood sprayed out his mouth as he reverted into his true form in a blast of smoke.

"AH! All Might are you alright?!" Midoriya screamed in panic. The gaunt man just waved the young boy off.

"Don't worry about me, young Midoriya. I am used to this." His words caused Midoriya to depress slightly.

"I'm sorry. You had to go beyond you limit because of my mistake." Midoriya apologized getting more and more depressed by the minute.

"Nonsense! If anything, I should be thanking you! If it wasn't for you and your heroic action, I would have been a fake who went back on his ideals. You inspired me to go beyond my limits!" All Might spoke with pride as Midoriya looked up in shock.

"Wha-" Midoriya tried to speak till All Might cut him off.

"A true hero is someone who embodies selflessness. A true hero butts in other people's business even if they are not wanted. At the beginning of every true hero's tale, they say, 'my legs moved on their own.'" Midoriya was clutching his chest where his heart resides. His face contorted in sadness, relief, anguish, and joy. He couldn't help remembering all the times he begged and prayed to hear the words that he most wanted to hear.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooorrry!"_

" _No, mom...that's not it."_

" _Stupid Deku, here's an idea. Why don't you swan dive off the roof and hope for a better quirk in the next life."_

" _Kaachan...I just…"_

" _I'm sorry, but you're never getting a quirk."_

" _The words I wanted to hear..."_

" _Your better off going into the police department...You can not become a hero."_

" _I want to be…"_

" **Young man, you can be a hero.** " Midoriya was on the ground bawling at this point. He finally heard the words that meant everything to him. Suddenly, without warning, a bright light enveloped Midoriya.

All Might took a step back in shock. His eyes wide in disbelief.

 **Welp...Cliffhanger! Wow, and on the first chapter too. Hope you guys enjoyed by spin on Midoriya and what his secret quirk is. Hint: the title**

 **The next chapter will have a transformation, reveal, and a family scene. Stay tuned if you enjoy it.**

 **Also comment any grammar or spelling issues you see, it helps me fix it for future readers.**

 **Never miss you mark, MixedMarc.**


	2. His Quirk?

**Let's continue this series! First, before this takes off, I'm gonna explain Izuku's new quirk.**

 _ **Support Immersion: the strength, speed, and durability of the body increase parallel with the amount of support, from any distance given to the user. Able to affect the user's appearance.**_

 _ **Evolution ability: not yet accessed**_

 _ **Drawback: power limited to bodies limitations, support must be auditory**_

 **That's the gist of it. Teaser added and that will be revealed during the USJ arc. Bunch of bonding moments that should have happened. After all, any sign of darkness just needs a little light to make it a mere shadow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

The bright light that had covered Izuku Midoriya has finally started to dim after a few minutes, and what the light revealed sent All Might reeling.

It was still Midoriya with the same clothes and freckles, but some things have changed. His hair was now a few shades lighter with the tips dipped yellow. His eyes had a yellow ring around his cornea and his formerly dark green eyes seemed brighter as well. His skin complexion was a light tan. The transformed boy had a stronger build, even though he was still abnormally skinny just less so. Izuku was now stumbling in shock of the bright light.

"Whoa, what was that? W-Wait, what's up with my voice?!" Apparently, his voice had also gone a tone deeper. Midoriya was starting to freak out.

"Young Midoriya, calm down. Do you not know why you just lit up like a Christmas tree and changed your appearance?" All Might questioned warily. After all, the boy did tell him he was quirkless.

"No! Wait, what about my appearance?" Midoriya hastily asked. All Might brought Midoriya over to a window nearby. "What happened to my hair and my eyes? Was that a quirk? Wha-how?"

' _Hmm, it seems he really doesn't know what that was. It seemed like a quirk just activated, but that's impossible. He is well past the age for quirk development.'_ All Might contemplated on what to do next before telling Midoriya his next plan of action. "My boy, I do believe that was a quirk and it seems to have activated after I spoke. I am not knowledgeable enough in quirks to exactly tell you how this is even possible. However, I do know someone who is. Meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach at 9 A.M. sharp. I'll take you to my friend." All Might quickly explained the rest of the details and left.

Izuku walked the rest of the way home and entered his home. His eyes were staring off as if his mind was elsewhere.

"IZUKU!" Only to be glomped by his mother and nearly hugged to death by his mother as soon as he came in. "Are you okay? I saw what happened on TV! Why would you run out there? You could have been hurt! You could have-. Wait, what happened to you?!" Inko screamed in panic at seeing the changes her son had gone through.

"Mom," Izuku whispered so quietly Inko barely heard him. Izuku looked up straight into her eyes. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes about to fall at any moment. His lips morphed into a quivering smile. "I have a quirk."

Inko stared blankly for a few moments before breaking down into tears herself. Inko remembered the looks she would get from the neighbors for having a quirkless child. All the whispers and glances have taken a toll on the once thin woman. The pain of seeing her child come home with burns and bruises caused too many sleepless nights to count, but none of that could compare to that night.

That night after she and her son had come home from the quirk appointment where he was declared quirkless. Izuku was on the computer watching All Might debut video. Inko knew Izuku wanted to be a hero so badly, but she still couldn't come up with an answer when he asked the question. ' _Can I be a hero?'_ Nothing could hurt her more. Nothing except actually seeing her boy actually hurt trying to pursue an impossible dream. She made the decision and regretted it ever since.

"I"m sorry, Izuku! If I was a better mother, I would have supported you. I'm so weak that I hurt you!" Inko sobbed out burying her head into her son's shoulder. Izuku closed his eyes and let his tears fall as he comforted his mother.

"You did your best, mom. That's all you could do."

Izuku and his mother stayed like that till every tear was spent leaving behind a lighter heart and a brighter future.

"Izuku! It's time to get up!" Izuku launched up only to fall out of bed bringing the blanket with him. Groaning as he got up, Izuku looked at his clock to see it say 8:14.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" The next few minutes were a blur to the boy as he was rushing to get ready and headed out the door. He screamed a quick goodbye before closing the door. Izuku started to jog to his destination.

' _Thank Kami, the beach is nearby!'_ When Izuku arrived at the beach, he immediately covered his nose from the scent of the dump in front of him. Instead of a beautiful sandy beach, there were acres of trash heaps covering the sand in filth. "Jeez, why did you have us meet here?"

"Young Midoriya!" A deep familiar voice came from his left. The green-haired kid turned to meet the new arrival to see All Might in his shrunken form.

"All Mig-" Izuku was cut off when the man covered his mouth with his large lanky hands.

"Shush! I'm not All Might in this form. My name is Toshinori Yagi. Please use that." After getting a nod, he took his hand from over Izuku's mouth. "Come on. I parked my truck just over there, but remember this place cause we are coming back here." Izuku looked at the man in confusion.

"W-why would we c-come back here?" Izuku projected his confusion. Yagi only laughed.

"Take it as a hint to your training. However, we must be going. We have an appointment to catch." Toshinori and Midoriya headed towards the truck and got in to head to the mystery person.

Izuku could now be found staring at the gate of the U.A., the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan, with awe.

"Your friend works here!" Izuku yelled in a scratchy high tone which earned him a chop in the head by Toshinori.

"Enough of that! I asked her to meet us here since this place would have the necessary equipment needed to examine your mysterious quirk and give us exclusive privacy while doing so. Walk-in with me or else the gate will shut on you, and when I mean on you, I mean on you." Toshinori explained and warned with a hint of amusement seeing Izuku's frightened expression.

As they walked into the building, Izuku got over the gate thing rather quickly and went back to fanboying over the school. Toshinori couldn't help but wonder if his quirk affected him mentally with the amount of information being mumbled at blistering speed. They came upon the infirmary and were met by a short old woman.

"Ah! Miss Recovery G-ACK!" Toshinori's words were cut off by a wack from the old lady's large syringe.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not yell in the infirmary?! Seriously, I think One for All enlarges your muscles and shrinks your brain." The old lady continued to reprimand Toshinori who was holding the growing bump on his head. Izuku, on the other hand, was short-circuiting on the fact the old lady knew All Might's quirk.

"W-What?! H-how do y-you know All M-might's quirk?" This cut off Toshinori's lecture when the old lady turned to Midoriya. The old woman sighed before looking to Toshinori. Said man jumped at her gaze and quickly decided it was the right time to introduce her.

"A-ah, I must have forgotten to tell you. Most of the staff know of my condition and fewer know of my quirk and it's origins. Please meet Recovery Girl. She will be examining you for information on your quirk." All Might explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Recovery Girl walked up to the boy and started looking him over before asking Izuku questions.

"What did the doctor, who examined you, test last time?" Izuku remembered what happened and his expression darkened slightly which did not go unnoticed by the two.

"The doctor had taken x-rays of my foot and found that my pinky toe still had two joints." The old woman nodded before asking him to remove his shoes. After the boy complied, she started to examine his feet. She hummed before writing something down on the board.

"Well, I see why you have misdiagnosed sonny. While you don't exactly look at it daily, you should have known the difference in your toes over the years. Look at your pinky toes now." Her words confused both of the males till they complied with her command. What they saw shocked Izuku more than anyone. Izuku now had only one joint in each toe. As All Might and Izuku were staring at his toes in astonishment, Recovery started to explain the situation.

"You are a rare case of delayed quirk evolution. It is a theory that quirks are evolutions of mankind. When someone does not undergo this evolution while in the womb, they are classified as quirkless. However, there are cases where certain individuals start the process of evolution but do not finish in time for release. In other words, your body was playing catch up. This is extremely rare where it is one out of every 200 million people get this. In the past, it has led to those people gaining their quirk later on in their lives." Recovery Girl went over to the chair and proceeded to sit down. "Now, what occurred before, during, and after your quirk's release?"

All Might snapped out of the trance that he was in to answer her question. "I can remember saying, "You can be a hero," right before he exploded into a light show. It was barely a minute before it died down enough to see the changes. It would be better if I just showed you a before picture of him." All Might reached for his phone in his pocket and pulled up the portrait of Izuku on the news. Looking between the two, the old healer could tell there was a slight difference in skin tone and hair color.

"There seems to be a transformative aspect of your quirk. Have you used your quirk since then?" asked Recovery Girl. Midoriya shook his head no. "Well, it seems your quirk activates when you're given verbal support. Though I do not know if you have to actually hear the support being given or be near the supporter for it to activate. Also, your quirk seems to have some passive aspects to it. I need more testing in order to know the specific aspects, but basically, your cells are being strengthened by the energy being produced by your quirk. Meaning, the functions of your organs are now more effective in production, protection, transmission, etc. Now, there is a chance that your quirk may be able to make regeneration possible. To what extent, I don't know. More testing would be required, but that is for another time. Excuse us for me and Toshinori will be outside discussing a private matter."

As Izuku sat on the hospital bed in a stunned silence, Recovery Girl takes Toshinori outside the infirmary.

"Toshinori, we have a problem," Recovery Girl says gravely.

Toshinori's expression turns serious and concerned. "What? Is there something wrong with him? Is his quirk harming him?" Recovery Girl rolls her eyes.

"Pipe down, Dad Might. We came out here for a reason. The boy is fine, in fact, more than fine. His quirk is working well, but maybe too well." Toshinori raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean by "too well"." Recovery Girl sighs before taking out her chart.

"From what I gathered from your past encounter, his quirk was supposed to only give a temporary boost whenever someone gives their support to him. It was pretty weak to the point where it only gave off light rather than provide any benefit. However, after taking a look at his quirk energy readings, I believe that is no longer the case." Finally catching on to what she might be implying, the blond gaunt man can feel his heart drop to where his stomach used to be.

"Please tell me it just got strong enough to actually boost." She shakes her head.

"His quirk is stockpiling. Toshi, his quirk is acting just like _**One for All**_."

 **Wow. I can't believe how long it's been since I updated anything. I totally blame this on my lack of attention span which I take no fault for. Nope.**

 **With that, I apologize for the loooong wait, but I hope I can be a bit more active while still completing college.**

 **TD OUT!**


	3. His Quirk!

**I'm gonna make this one quicker than I did the last one. So hopefully, you guys don't wait too long.**

 **Izuku is, in fact, not All Might's love child. The similarities in quirks will be explained. This is to all Todoroki conspiracy theorists.**

 **A small teaser to the Kamino Ward will reveal the entire reason for Izuku's sudden Quirk Evolution.**

 **And I came up with this ingenious plan that I will explain...soon.**

 **Plans:**

 **U.A. Exam: Locked**

 **USJ Attack: Locked**

 **U.A. Sports Festival: Locked**

 **Internship: Locked**

 **Summer Camp: Locked**

 **Kamino Ward: Locked**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

"WHAT!" A scream was heard outside of the infirmary followed by a yelp of pain. Izuku falls out of bed startled.

"Was that All Might?" Izuku questions toward no one.

 **Outside**

"What did I tell you?! No shouting!" Toshinori groaned with a lump growing on his head. Recovery Girl sighed for the tenth time that day. ' _These blockheads are going to be the death of me.'_ The gaunt man quit rubbing his head and regained a serious look.

"What do you mean his quirk is like One for All?" The blonde spoke with a concerned tone.

"I mean his body is storing up power. I don't know for sure about the transferring aspect, but his body is beginning to conserve energy. However, there is a slight difference in the properties of his storing capabilities. Your quirk stores the power you cultivate while his quirk converts and stores energy into his body." From the look on the powered down hero's face, she had lost him along the way causing her to groan slightly. "This means kinetic, thermal, sound, etc. If it's the energy, he can store it. This seems to be passive, but any active effects are unknown. It seems that the transformation was a way for the quirk to ready the body for this new feature."

Toshinori covered his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "That's a bit overpowered. He could probably go on forever if that's the case." Recovery Girl only shook her head.

"On the contrary, this puts him at a disadvantage when he has to go into "recharge mode". If he were to deplete his current capacity to near zero, he would be in danger of shutting down and being unable to perform even menial tasks. Also, as I said, his storing is passive at the moment. His quirk just assimilated this aspect, so it's storing rates are significantly low. Further tests would be needed in the future to learn all or at least most of the details." Recovery Girl and Toshinori stayed in silence for a few moments before starting up again.

"How will this affect me giving him my quirk?"

"It would probably break him. His body can now store outside energy. If all the energy would go to the quirk, everything would be nice and dandy, but the quirk seems to have a failsafe to keep from overloading and hurting the user every they use the quirk by converting the energy into the body. Some of the energy provided by your quirk could be converted and stored into his body running the risk of overloading him. Imagine a small rubber balloon suddenly taking in gallons upon gallons of waters before exploding, and you get the picture." The hero flinched at this thought. "I would suggest exploring this storing mechanic and increase his limits before giving it to him." Toshinori looked towards the infirmary and could only think.

' _What the heck did I get myself into?_ '

 **In the Infirmary**

Recovery Girl and Toshinori reentered and sat down. Recovery Girl explained the gist what she told All Might except for the part concerning All Might's quirk. He had warned her in advance that he had not told them greenette yet.

Izuku could be seen visibly brightening up. I mean literally getting brighter by the second. The two adults thought they were seeing things until they turned and saw their shadows against the wall. Both sweatdropped and thought ' _what a weird quirk'._

"W-Wow! Does that mean I can get as strong as All Might! I mean it would still take a really long time to get there from how slow my quirk stores, but it could be possible to grow the capacity through training. Not to mention-" Izuku then started to mumble with increasing intensity while bringing out of nowhere a notebook. The injured hero sighed before speaking to Recovery Girl.

"I apologize for Midoriya's habit. He always gets like this when it comes to quirks." Recovery Girl chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"You must have known about him for a while now huh."

"I only met him yesterday." Silence.

"..."

"..."

"Well let us be off then. Thank you for your help Recovery Girl!" Toshinori waved as he walked off dragging Izuku by his collar while the middle schooler was STILL muttering.

Recovery Girl just shook her head. " _Those knuckleheads are gonna cause me so many headaches."_

Oh if only she knew.

 **Back at Dagobah Municipal Beach**

"Al-Yagi-san, you said this place has something to do with my t-training. W-What did you mean by that?" Midoriya questioned the hero. All Might turns towards the sea and the setting sun.

"Nowadays, heroes tend to gravitate towards flashy fights and big crime, but avoid things like community service. Being a hero now feels too similar to a military taskforce. **However** -" Toshinori approaches a refrigerator and transforms into All Might. He places a hand on the top of the refrigerator and in a show of strength, he crushed the appliance and forced the surrounding debris to scatter. Revealing a clear view of the horizon without any trash. " **There are those who go about their day not only defending the people, but also giving back to the community. Doing it not for fame or money, but for the sake of others.** " Izuku looked at All Might and the scenery he created in absolute awe.

Midoriya walked over and sat down next to the Symbol of Peace. They sat in silence for a few minutes soaking in the sounds of the waves crashing.

"I know something is bothering you, Young Midoriya. It's better to speak about it than to hold it in." Midoriya looked down for a moment with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I...I always thought about the moment I would get my quirk. All the things I would feel. All the things I would do. I know I feel stronger and special." He brought his hands up and clenched them. "But I don't feel _better!_ There isn't any satisfaction like I thought there would be. I feel relieved. I feel...I feel-"

"Ordinary?" Midoriya looked at All Might with tears threatening to fall. All Might looks down at the boy with the softest smile he had seen yet. "You thought if you had a quirk that you would be above others. Feel superior. But when you finally got the one thing you wanted for the longest, you felt like everyone else. You felt _human._ People forget that even with quirks we are still human first."

All Might stood up and extended a hand to help the green-haired boy up to which he accepted quickly. All Might continued while transforming back into his lanky form.

"That's what makes you special Young Midoriya. While others would feel like gods among men with their newfound power, you were humbled by your origins, and I have a feeling that, even if you had known about your quirk before, you would have still turned out just fine." Toshinori's grin had lost no effect despite being in his true form. "That's why I will train you here till the UA exam. By carrying all the trash away, you will be exercising all the muscles needed to complete this task. Anything else will be worked out later. Now, my young apprentice-" The blonde man held up a fist to Midoriya. "Will you take me up on my offer?"

Midoriya looked at the hero's fist and started to think back to all the times he wished someone would be there for him.

" _I'm sorry, but you're never gonna get a quirk."_

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooorry!"_

" _Get out of my way Deku! Stop acting like your a hero!"_

" _I WANNA BE A HERO!"_

Midoriya gave a grin comparable to All Might's and returned the fistbump.

"Yeah!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to put the training and U.A. Exam in a single chapter.**

 **The next one will hopefully be much bigger and better than this one. This is basically the emotional filler beginning.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**

 **MixedMarc out!**


End file.
